gloombridgefandomcom-20200215-history
Star Systems
=Introduction= The human race started on Earth (Terra) in the Sol system. The first intersteallar colony was founded in the Alpha Centarui system. This started the first wave of colonization, which took place on the nearest habitable stars: Sirius, Epsilon Eridani, Procyon (Alpha Canis Minoris), 61 Cygni, Epsilon Indi, and Tau Ceti. Following the Brechenhoff Incident, colony ships began a second wave of expansion to more distant stars: Groombridge 1618, 40 Erindani, 70 Ophiuchi, and Altair. With the development of wormhole technology, the incentive for travel to more distant stars has diminished somewhat, but research probes have already confirmed nearly 100 additional habitable star systems. Plans are underway to launch wormhole ships to these systems, which would become the first star systems to be colonized directly without the need to cryogenically freeze the colonists. =Colonized Star Systems with Wormhole Gates= Alpha Centauri Distance from Sol: 4.4 LY Alpha Centauri is a binary star system. Alpha Centauri A is a G2V class star, while Alpha Centauri B is a K1V class star. In addition, Proxima Centauri orbits the pair at a large distance and is the site of mining operations that have been in running since before the arrival of the Sol-Centauri wormhole. Alpha Centauri was the first star system colonized by humans and was so successful that colonization attempts to other stars were frequently under-planned and suffered severe hardships as a result. The planets around both suns were quickly terraformed and today the Centarians rival the Terrans in population and culture. Because of it's proximity, Alpha Centauri was the first star system to be connected to the Sol system with a wormhole gate. It remained the only interstellar wormhole for 170 years until the Sol-Sirus wormhole gate was opened in 3475. Real Information: Alpha Centauri Sirius Distance from Sol: 8.6 LY Sirius is a binary star system. Sirius A is an A1V class star and Sirus B is a white dwarf. Planets orbiting Sirius A receive too much solar radiation to be easily terraformed, therefore, the majority of the human colonies orbit Sirius B, but receive their radiant energy from Sirius A. In addition, there are a few colonies on planets orbiting the center of mass of the binary pair. Real Information: Sirius Epsilon Eridani Distance from Sol: 10.5 LY Epsilon Eridani is a K2V class star. Real Information: Epsilon Eridani Procyon (Alpha Canis Minoris) Distance from Sol: 11.4 LY Procyon is a binary star system. Procyon A is an F5 IV-V class star, while Procyon B is a white dwarf. Procyon B's eccentric orbit disrupts the stability of planetary orbits, limiting the number of planets available for terraforming. Real Information: Procyon 61 Cygni Distance from Sol: 11.4 LY Cygni is a binary system, with both stars in the K class (K5V and K7V respectively). Real Information: 61 Cygni Epsilon Indi Distance from Sol: 12 LY Epsilon Indi is a K5V class star. A pair of brown dwarf stars orbit Epsilon Indi outside the habitable planet zone. Real Information: Epsilon Indi Groombridge 1618 ("Gloombridge") Distance from Sol: 15.8 LY Groombridge 1618 is a K7V class star. Groombridge 1618 has been nicknamed "Gloombridge" by Terrans because of the low luminosity and deep orange-red light the star emits. The dimness of the star and it's great distance from Sol made it an unpopular choice colonists. It tended to attract people seeking to escape conventional society: religious zealots, utopian idealists, desperate criminals etc. On several occasions, colony ships loaded with petty criminals were sent to Groombridge with the idea that it was a more cost effective and humane way to deal with overcrowded prisons. The arrival of the wormhole gate was greeted by the local population with mixed enthusiasm. Word of the Tau Ceti war makes the natives uneasy about the Terrans. At the same time the Terrans wish to avoid a repeat of Tau Ceti and the government has been cautious and accommodating in interactions with the natives. The attitude of the military is somewhat different, many within the high command wish to move aggressively to subjugate the native population before they have a chance to arm and organize. Groombridge is the main setting for this campaign; see the Groombridge page for more details. Real Information: Groombridge 1618 =Colonized Star Systems without Wormhole Gates= Tau Ceti Distance from Sol: 12 LY Tau Ceti is a G8V class star. The Tau Ceti planetary system is much like the Sol system. The Terran government attempted to impose its rule on the Cetian people shortly after the establishment of the Sol-Tau Ceti wormhole gate. After many decades chaffing under the rule of the Terrans, the tensions erupted into full-fleged war. The majority of fighting occurred within the Tau Ceti system, but the Terran Military, with the resources of the entire stellar empire behind them, had a strong upper hand. The Tau Ceti war came to an abrupt end when agents of the Cetians destroyed the wormhole gate and cut the entire system off from contact. Debate over whether or not to send another wormhole ship to the Tau Ceti system has been bitter, but no action has been taken so far. The Tau Ceti war heavily influences Terran policy regarding Groombridge 1618. Real Information: Tau Ceti 40 Eridani Distance from Sol: 16.5 LY 40 Eridani is a trinary system. 40 Eridani A is a K1V class star. 40 Eridani B is a white dwarf and 40 Eridani C is a clss M star. The wormhole ship bound for 40 Eridani is expected to arrive in less than 10 years. Real Information: 40 Eridani 70 Ophiuchi Distance from Sol: 16.6 LY 70 Ophiuchi is a binary system with both stars in the K class (K0V and K4V respectively). Real Information: 70 Ophiuchi Altair Distance from Sol: 16.7 LY Altair is a class A7V star. Real Information: Altair =Red Dwarf Mining Outposts= Red dwarf stars do not emit enough light for self-sustaining planetary life. Before the discovery of wormhole technology, Proxima Centauri was the only red dwarf star to have long-term human habitation. The invention of wormhole technology permits crews to work rotations in the system and return to more habitable systems once their contract time is done. Proxima Centauri Distance from Sol: 4.2 LY Real Information: Proxima_Centauri Bernard's Star Distance from Sol: 6 LY Real Information: Barnard's Star Wolf 359 Distance from Sol: 7.8 LY Real Information: Wolf 359 Lalande 21185 Distance from Sol: 8.3 LY Real Information: Lalande 21185 =External References= Stellar classifications List of nearest stars List of nearest bright stars